Mentiras Verdaderas
by Inner Light Shikinami
Summary: Ash Ketchum tiene un trágico accidente y pierde la memoria tras despertar de un largo coma, Serena, la única persona que le ha visitado en aquél lapso de tiempo se hace pasar por su novia. ¿Qué consecuencias traerán los actos de la castaña en la vida del chico?, pero más importante aún, el azabache deberá congeniar con ella pues es la única persona que puede ayudarle a recordar.
1. Mentira

**Saludos a todos. Como últimamente he tenido un poco de tiempo libre me he decidido a publicar este escrito (Que es Amourshipping/AshxSerena) y que constará de tres Partes. Espero les guste lo que van a leer a continuación (Sino, ya podrán joderme en los Reviews) y si bien no es nada que no se haya visto antes, espero que el sentimiento que traté de plasmar en él les agrade y valga la pena. Cualquier crítica o corrección serán bienvenidas. ****Sin más, hasta pronto y mucha suerte.**

* * *

**Parte 1: Mentira**

* * *

Cierto azabache corría a través de un bosque a toda prisa. De sus ojos caían decenas de pequeñas cristalinas gotas, estaba llorando. Corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían y entonces, sin darse cuenta, terminó en medio de una calle muy transitada. Se escuchó el ruido de un automóvil al frenar de manera precipitada y un sonoro choque seguido de un grito.

Ash Ketchum abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando un tanto mareado aquella habitación. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que el techo y vió sus piernas tapadas con una fina sábana blanca. No había duda, estaba en un hospital. Miró sus brazos, como tratando de cerciorarse de que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera en su lugar y los vió vendados.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no respondían. Temió lo peor de inmediato, pero tras pellizcarse fuertemente (Luego arrepintiéndose de ello con una mueca de dolor) se percató aliviado de que simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para moverlas.

A un lado de su cama había un pequeño mueble blanco y sobre él, un jarrón con flores de todos colores. Bajo éste había una nota, la tomó con cuidado y comenzó a leerla.

_"Espero que despiertes pronto y puedas leer esta nota. No he dejado de rezar por tu salud. Te quiere mucho: Serena"_

Susurró el nombre de la chica y se llevó una mano a la cabeza tras sentir una fuerte jaqueca que luego de unos segundos se detuvo. Se sentía muy confuso, pero entendía su situación. Había sufrido alguna especie de accidente, quizá relacionado al vago sueño que tuvo antes de despertar pero nada era claro.

Sin decir palabra alguna esperó sentado aproximadamente una hora, que para él fue eterna. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y la silueta de una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con una falda roja, camisa negra y un sombrero rosa apareció. Su cara era de sorpresa absoluta, y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos cuantos segundos.

—…¿Hola?— él se atrevió a romper el silencio. El rostro de la joven cambió de uno de sorpresa a uno completamente triste. De sus ojos se deslizaban lágrimas y entonces corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, perdiendo su sombrero en el intento.

—N-no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado…— sollozó ella en sus brazos. Ash se vió apretado por aquél fuerte abrazo cargado de emociones y, un tanto nervioso, solo atinó a acariciar la castaña cabellera de la chica que se recargaba en su pecho.

—Bueno… este, gracias— le respondió él —Ya puedes… ehm, ya sabes… soltarme.

La joven se separó de inmediato, y mientras secaba sus lágrimas le pedía disculpas con una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar…

—¿Tú sabes… qué me sucedió?— le interrumpió él, con tono serio.

—Te arrolló un automóvil cerca de aquí…— comenzó a decir ella, apenada —El doctor dijo que no habría ninguna consecuencia física, pero estuviste en coma una semana entera luego de salir del riesgo vital…

—Ya veo— susurró —Sí que he tenido suerte… aunque, tengo dos preguntas más.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—¿Dónde estoy?

La castaña pensó que era normal que no recordase en dónde se encontraba, pues le habían ingresado en un estado tan crítico que lo más probable era que su último momento de conciencia hubiese sido antes del accidente.

—Estamos en Hoenn— respondió —En el hospital de ciudad Calagua.

El chico se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado ahí. Pero haciéndole un gesto de gracias a la chica le hizo entender que ya le había quedado clara su ubicación.

—¿Y la otra pregunta?— la castaña volvió a romper aquél silencio.

—Bueno… esto es algo un tanto incómodo de decir— hizo una pausa, y ante la mirada preocupada de su acompañante soltó aquellas palabras —¿Quién eres tú?

A la chica se le revolvió el estómago y se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?— le preguntó asustada, haciéndose una idea de lo que venía.

—Verás, lo único que sé es que me llamo Ash Ketchum, tuve un accidente, estuve en coma una semana, me encuentro en Hoenn, y…— hizo una pausa — lamento si mi pregunta te ha lastimado, pero te juro que no sé quién eres.

—¡T-tienes amnesia!— exclamó ella, sí, su temor se había hecho realidad.

—Si te digo que con lo que acabas de decir ahora sé siete cosas… entonces sí, tengo amnesia— comentó él rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—No puedo creerlo, el doctor dijo que no tendrías ninguna consecuencia físic…— y entonces se quedó en silencio. Ahora lo creía, pero se negaba de manera nerviosa a aceptarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó Ash con el semblante despreocupado.

—S-Serena— respondió ella tartamudeando por la situación.

El azabache recordó el florero que había en la mesilla alado de su cama y también las palabras escritas en la pequeña nota, era ella, la chica de las flores.

—Me trajiste flores… ¿Eres familiar mío?— le preguntó curioso, luego lo descartó de inmediato por las razones obvias de que su color de cabello y ojos eran completamente diferentes.

—C-claro que no…

—Entonces, ¿Eres mi novia?— interrogó el chico, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno tras preguntar.

Serena se quedó pasmada. ¿Su novia?. Y entonces a su mente se vino un recuerdo muy doloroso.

Ash había ganado la liga Kalos y el viaje que inició junto a ella y los hermanos Citron y Eureka llegaba a su fin. Se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose. Ella deseaba con todo su corazón que él la invitase a ir con él, y, al darse cuenta de que nunca lo hizo decidió declararle los sentimientos de su corazón antes de que se marchase, rogando para que aquello le hiciese quedarse.

—Ash, ¿Tienes un momento?— le preguntó ella de manera tímida.

—Claro— contestó él interrumpiendo su conversación con Citron y acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa, pensó en flaquear pero quizás fuese la última vez que lo viese. Sacando fuerzas levantó la mirada para enlazarla a la del chico y entonces soltó aquellas palabras que guardó durante mucho tiempo.

—Ash… La verdad es que tú siempre… me has gustado.

El joven guardó silencio sin dejar de mirarla, pero su boca se curvó delineando una mueca de tristeza, la cual ella entendió de inmediato.

—Yo… lo siento Serena, pero alguien espera por mí en Hoenn…

—Lo entiendo…— respondió ella dándole la espalda, para que no le viese llorar —No te preocupes, está bien…

—Hey, Serena—le comenzó a hablar Ash a la castaña, quien estaba sentada a su lado, en su cama, sin reaccionar— ¡Serena!

—¡Ah!— contestó saliendo del trance —Sí, sí, lo siento.

—¿Si?, entonces eres mi novia…— susurró el azabache algo apenado.

—E-espera no quise decir…

—Eso explica el porqué de las flores— le interrumpió él —Aunque la verdad no hay nada de raro en el hecho de que una chica le traiga flores a un chico al hospital, quizás me precipité un poco con aquella conclusión… Pero bueno, resultó ser cierta.

Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, inconscientemente le había respondido que era su novia. Entonces a su mente vino la idea de que aclararlo todo de inmediato sería lo más correcto.

—Bueno— continuó el chico —Tengo que pedirte disculpas… debí haberte lastimado mucho al no recordarte… aunque siendo sincero aún no logro acordarme de nada…— terminó de decir mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Serena, quien le miraba sorprendida.

—¡L-lo siento!— exclamó ella nerviosa, poniéndose de pie —¡Es tarde, debo irme ya, a-adiós "cariño"!

—¡E-espera!— le dijo, pero ya había salido de la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de sí —Aún tengo preguntas…

La castaña corría por los pasillos del hospital mientras muchas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus coloradas mejillas. Se sentía horrible, quizá fuese un malentendido, pero sentía que lo había engañado según sus propios deseos. Pensaba decirle la verdad de inmediato y aclararle las cosas, pero aquella caricia le hizo dudar y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, Ash en su habitación meditaba la situación y los acontecimientos.

—Creo que fui demasiado insistente con ella… ¿Qué tal si me ha mentido?— se cuestionó, pero luego se sintió mal, pues al parecer nadie le había obligado a visitarle, sus sospechas no eran más que una paranoia ridícula.

—Oh, veo que ya despertaste— escuchó desde la puerta. Era un hombre canoso, con bata blanca.

—¿Doctor?— pregunto él de inmediato.

—Claro, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy cansado… pero, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que creo tener amnesia, estoy bien.

El doctor miró unos exámenes pensativo y luego comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es normal que no recuerdes nada ahora, pero no te preocupes, en dos o tres días tendrás todos tus recuerdillos de regreso.

El chico se sintió más aliviado. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizá su doctor fuese una buena fuente de información para aclarar un poco más su mente.

—Doctor, dígame una cosa, ¿Quién es la chica que me trajo estas flores?— le interrogó de manera curiosa, apuntando al florero sobre la mesilla alado de su cama.

—Ah, creo que se llama Serena, ella es la única persona que ha venido a visitarte durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en coma.

—¿La única?

—Así es, además de que ha venido todos los días, más de alguna vez la he encontrado durmiendo sentada en una silla con la cabeza recostada en tu cama.

—Vaya…

—Una vez pude charlar con ella, es de Kalos y se ha estado quedando en el centro Pokémon a unas cuadras de aquí, sola.

Ash entonces dejó de dudar, Serena no mentía. Pero algo le inquietaba.

—Doctor, una cosa más… ¿Los sentimientos… pueden olvidarse con la amnesia?

El hombre se llevó la mano al mentón de manera pensativa y trató de buscarle la explicación más "científica" para responder.

—No lo sé.

El azabache bajó la mirada pensativo. El doctor se despidió diciéndole que para el día siguiente ya tendría las fuerzas para poder darle de alta.

—La verdad sí sentí algo cuando ella me abrazó…— susurró para el mismo —Pero… no lo sé, estoy demasiado confundido. Aunque de algo estoy seguro, ella no me ha mentido. Mañana saldré de este hospital, así que la esperaré para irme con ella y quizás así pueda no solo recuperar mis recuerdos… sino también este sentimiento olvidado.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad costera de Calagua y el despejado cielo dejaba ver las miles de estrellas en la lejanía. En una de las habitaciones no muy cómodas del centro Pokémon intentaba conciliar el sueño Serena, quien estaba recostada sobre su cama.

Pensaba en lo idiota que era. ¿Cómo decirle que su verdadera novia se llamaba May?, ¿Cómo explicarle que ella había desaparecido de su vida hasta aquél accidente que le hizo comenzar a visitarlo?, ¿Cómo aclararle… que ella era una vil mentirosa?

—No importa— susurró mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a su pequeña Fokko quien dormía plácidamente a su lado —Mañana volveré a Kalos… pero primero pasaré al hospital para contarle la verdad… y despedirme, no volverá a verme nunca.

Entre pequeñas miradas resignadas se quedó dormida. Y, al día siguiente, después de prepararse lo suficiente se dirigió al hospital para visitarle. Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación, cerró los ojos, se dió el aliento suficiente y abrió la puerta, decidida.

Para su sorpresa, la cama estaba estirada y no había nadie sobre ella. No puede ser, pensó, se ha ido. Entonces sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello por detrás y al voltearse asustada le vió, de pie frente a ella.

—¡Sorpresa!— exclamó sonriendo.

—¡A-ash!— dijo ella sorprendida.

—¿Qué te sucede?— le preguntó él extrañado —Pensé que otra sería tu reacción al verme recuperado…

—Ah, lo siento, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa— contestó la castaña sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—Estás pálida— continuó él, tocándole la frente —No tienes fiebre…

—¡Claro que no!— gritó ella, haciéndose a un lado.

—Eh, tranquila, que solo bromeaba.

El azabache, quién vestía completamente de blanco y con unas pantuflas del mismo color sacó una billetera de su bolsillo y le enseñó el contenido a la castaña.

—Mira esto, me entregaron las pertenencias que tenía cuando ingresé al hospital… es un montón de dinero, ¿Acaso era contrabandista?— le preguntó en un tono bromista.

—Es cierto, aún no lo sabes, pero eres un gran maestro Pokémon… así que supongo te deben pagar muy bien cada desafío que ganas.

La cara de Ash cambió a una de sorpresa, y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Noticias como esta no le caen mal a nadie, ¿Sabes?

—Bueno… supongo que no.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, dónde solamente se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Qué harás ahora?— le preguntó la castaña.

—Bueno, Serena… yo pensaba preguntarte qué "haremos" ahora.

¿Haremos? Se cuestionó la chica. Es verdad, él no sabe siquiera dónde vive, no puedo dejarlo solo ahora, tratare de contarle la verdad en el transcurso del día, pensó.

—Vives en Pueblo paleta con tu madre, en la región de Kanto. ¿Quieres regresas a casa?

Ash no era idiota, recordó las palabras del doctor, y ahora sabiendo que su madre ni nadie más que la chica parada frente a él le visitó en todo ese tiempo supuso que debía de haber una buena razón para ello, y lo mejor, primero que nada, sería recordar en aquél lapso de días su memoria antes de reencontrarse con alguien más.

—No hay problema, mi madre puede esperar, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a comprarme algo de ropa?, la que me entregaron junto a mi billetera estaba hecha un desastre.

—Además— añadió ella, sonriendo —No te sienta muy bien el blanco.

Ambos, riendo, salieron del hospital. Ciudad Calagua no era una urbe muy grande, y como ambos chicos no la conocían (Serena era extranjera, y Ash con suerte sabía su nombre) llegaron preguntando al centro comercial.

Tras subir una de las escaleras mecánicas hacía los pisos superiores el azabache notó un gran cartel que destacaba colgado en la esquina de una de las tiendas. En él ponía "La final del gran festival de Ciudad Calagua dio nuevamente como ganadora a nuestra bellísima May Balance. No se pierdan la próxima temporada" Y, tras las letras la foto de una chica de cabello castaño y una pañoleta Verde sonriendo mientras sujetaba un listón.

Al ver aquella imagen le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza al chico, quien con ambas manos y una mueca de dolor trataba de calmarse.

—¡Oye!— exclamó Serena preocupada, tomándole la mano—¡¿Estás bien?!

—S-si, ya pasó… supongo que debe ser porque aún no estoy acostumbrado a caminar tanto…— contestó él respirando más calmado.

Sin darse cuenta aún seguían tomados de la mano y tras percatarse ambos se sonrojaron y Serena se apartó de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas.

—Oye… tranquila, no tiene nada de malo— le dijo él sonriendo y volviéndole a tomar la mano comenzó a caminar —Después de todo, ¿Somos novios, no?

—Sí…

Mientras avanzaban a través de la gente, tomados de la mano, Serena sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero lo estaba disfrutando, aquél sentimiento de culpa había sido reemplazado por uno de felicidad pues lo que siempre anheló estaba sucediendo y, sí después de recuperar su memoria él la llegase a odiar por mentirle ya no le importaba, disfrutaría de aquello mientras pudiese.

* * *

**Continúa - Parte 2: Verdad**


	2. Verdad

Saludos a todos lectores de Fanfiction. Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta especie de OS Largo llamado "Mentiras verdaderas". Debo darles las gracias por los Reviews anteriores y pronto colgaré la última parte. Por lo demás, muchos saludos y disfruten la lectura :')

* * *

** Parte 2: Verdad**

* * *

Ash, ahora vestido con un traje parecido al de su viaje por Kalos, pero sin la gorra se encontraba sentado junto a uno de los tocadores de una de las tantas tiendas de ropa que el centro comercial de Calagua contenía. Mientras esperaba, se preguntaba por qué nadie más que Serena le había ido a visitar al hospital. ¿Acaso fui un mal tipo?, se cuestionaba. Entonces algo le sacó de sus pensamientos y su mirada se posó en cierta chica que salía de uno de los tocadores.

La castaña, descalza, vestía un hermoso vestido de color celeste que le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla mientras daba vueltas y posaba para el chico.

—¿Y?— le preguntó, sonriendo —¿Qué tal este?

—Te queda perfecto— le comentó aplaudiendo entusiasmado —Probemos con el siguiente.

—Espera— le interrumpió seria, cruzando los brazos y mirándole a los ojos —Pensé que el que necesitaba ropa era otro…

—Venga… no seas aguafiestas Serena, son apenas las dos de la tarde y no tenemos nada más que hacer…

Tenía razón, ¿Qué más podían hacer sino?, además la chica de ojos azules corría el riesgo de toparse con algún conocido y entonces todo llegaría al mal desenlace inminente demasiado pronto.

—Tengo una idea— le interrumpió ella, entusiasmada —Dame un momento, me iré a cambiar.

—¿Eh?— musitó el chico, mientras se rascaba su azabache cabello.

La castaña le arrastró por casi todo el centro comercial, mientras decía "Tranquilo, creo haberla visto por aquí". Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una tienda donde colgaban montones de fotografías de personas disfrazadas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— le preguntó él, con cara perdida. Ante la respuesta de Serena el joven la miró asustado y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Luego de unas cuentas insistencias por parte de ella terminó aceptando a regañadientes su petición.

—Ya verás, deja de quejarte, será divertido… no seas "aguafiestas".

Ash tenía el leve presentimiento de que cuando recuperase la memoria se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entró a un pequeño camarín mientras que Serena ingresaba a otro para damas. Colgado, en una pared, había un traje que le tenían preparado. ¿Por qué hago esto?, volvió a cuestionarse mientras se cambiaba de ropa. La chica le había convencido de participar en un fotomontaje, aquellos dónde pagas, te prestan disfraces, te sacan una foto con él puesto y luego te entregan un par de copias impresas de la fotografía para el recuerdo.

—¿Ya estás listo?— escuchó mientras suavemente golpeaban su puerta.

—Eh, ya casi— contestó él a regañadientes. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, arrastrando los pies con la cabeza agacha.

—¡Te ves muy gracioso!— escuchó. Tenía puesto un pantalón de jeans un tanto gastados acompañados por unos zapatos, una camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados y, en la cabeza, un pañuelo celeste amarrado—Pero vamos, quita esa cara de resignado, se supone que eres un malvado pirata, ¿No?

Entonces el chico levantó la mirada para verla.

—Pero qué…— musitó sorprendido. Frente a él, de pie, estaba Serena, llevaba unos zapatos negros con unos pantalones de igual color, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta larga de color negro, en la cabeza un sombrero oscuro con una calavera y un parche en el ojo derecho.

—Ajá— exclamó, aclarándose la garganta —Soy la capitana, ¿Qué tal?

—Muy… divertido— contestó serio.

Una mujer les hizo la señal para que sonrieran, Serena mostraba los dientes sonriendo mientras alzaba una pequeña espada de juguete, y, a su lado Ash hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Ah, esperen, aún falta parte de la escenografía— les dijo la fotógrafa, y sacando una pokeball de su bolsillo liberó a un pequeño Wingull que se posó sobre el hombro de la joven.

—¿Eh?— musitó Serena nerviosa.

Entonces escuchó una pequeña carcajada masculina, seguido de otra aún más larga, su acompañante estaba riendo.

—¡No puedo… !— exclamaba el azabache tratando de contenerse —¡Esto es… demasiado gracioso!

La joven le miró molesta un segundo, pero luego al igual que él, cerró los ojos y se largó a reír a la par que la rápida luz de la cámara los cubría. Tras calmarse y volver a ponerse sus respectivas ropas les hicieron entrega de las fotos con un cálido hasta pronto.

—¡Te dije que sería divertido!— le comentó la chica mientras ambos caminaban de la mano por los pasillos del centro comercial.

—Está bien, tenías razón— le respondió el sonriendo de manera nerviosa, mientras alzaba una fotografía —Lo admito, me he divertido mucho pero… mi cara no sale muy bien que digamos…

—No digas tonterías, te ves muy lindo en…— entonces se detuvo, poniendo una disimulada mirada melancólica.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó Ash mientras se acercaba a ella.

La joven titubeó un instante, pero luego retomó la confianza perdida. Si después de todo aquello él la llegase a odiar por mentirle, al menos sería lo más sincera posible en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

—No lo creo, es la verdad.

Entonces el chico se acercó aún más a ella y cerrando levemente los ojos le besó en la frente.

—Gracias.

Pasaron un buen par de horas recorriendo el centro comercial. Tras salir, Serena pensó que sería buena idea caminar por la playa antes de regresar al centro Pokémon donde se estaba hospedando.

Atardecía en Ciudad Calagua y el rojizo cielo acompañado de gritos de unos cuantos Wingull adornaba las costas de la hermosa playa por donde ambos chicos caminaban, descalzos y en silencio.

—Dime, Serena, si soy un maestro Pokémon… ¿Dónde están mis Pokémon?

La chica hizo una mueca de incertidumbre, se llevó un dedo al mentón de manera pensativa y le contestó.

—La verdad no lo había pensado… me pareció raro no encontrar a Pikachu acompañándote en el hospital…

—¿Eh?— musitó el joven sorprendido —Bueno, ¿Qué otros Pokémon tengo en mi equipo?

La castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, la verdad es que no tenía idea de nada, lo único y poco que sabía del chico lo había visto en la TV o en las revistas, pero por lo demás, nada.

—¿P-porque te interesa tanto el tema ahora?— le interrogó nerviosa.

—Hay un tema que me preocupa bastante… —respondió Ash con seriedad —Y obviamente recuperando la memoria podré encontrar la respuesta.

—¿Qué te preocupa…?

El azabache guardó silencio un momento mientras caminaba junto a ella a través de la fría arena. Intentó sonar lo más serio que pudiese para que la castaña le respondiese con la mayor franqueza posible.

—Fui… o soy… ¿Una mala persona?

—Claro que no— contestó Serena aliviada, pues pensaba que lo que acomplejaba al chico tenía que ver con su mentira, aunque de todas formas no tenía una respuesta clara, pues no sabía nada de él desde aquella despedida en Kalos —Eres una gran persona, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nadie más que tú me fue a visitar al hospital… ni siquiera mi madre, que por cierto no recuerdo, se preocupó en lo absoluto…

—Quizá no se enteraron.

—No lo creo, si soy quien dices ser, la noticia del accidente habría corrido como pan caliente por los medios…

—Tienes razón— le contestó sorprendida, de hecho, la castaña se había enterado de la misma forma que concluía el joven. Ahora la confundida era ella, ¿Por qué razón nadie, ni siquiera May le habían visitado?

Demasiados nudos sin atar, y hasta que Ash no recuperase la memoria no se enteraría de nada, y también, si lo hacía, todo se terminaba para ella. Serena se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, nada de aquello podía terminar bien.

Entonces un poco de fría agua en su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos y tras voltearse se encontró con la sonrisa del azabache que corría en dirección al mar.

—¡Atrápame si puedes!

—Idiota— susurró, y luego de un leve suspiro comenzó a correr hacia él para alcanzarlo.

Ash continuó arrojándole agua con las manos a Serena, quien traba de defenderse de igual manera.

—¡Tonto!— exclamó ella sonriendo completamente empapada —Ya comienza a oscurecer, vamos a enfermar…

—Vamos, Serena— le comentó el riendo despreocupado —No creo que te dé amnesia por un poco de agua, ¿O sí?

La chica molesta le empujó y él perdió el equilibrio, Ash se aseguró de agarrarle bien el brazo a la chica, pues no caería solo y Serena propinó un grito antes de caer de bruces contra el leve oleaje.

—Eres un bruto— le dijo ella seria, tratando de acomodarse el mojado cabello.

—Tú has sido la que me ha empujado, ahora mira como hemos acabado.

Sonrieron ambos y se pusieron de pie, completamente empapados.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por completo dándole paso a una tenue oscuridad. Serena recomendó irse al centro Pokémon para descansar y al día siguiente tomarían alguna decisión sobre qué hacer.

—¡Hola enfermera Joy!— saludó la chica al entrar al centro Pokémon. Una mujer de cabello rosa completamente vestida de blanco le saludó en compañía de un Chansey detrás de un mesón.

—Buenas noches Serena, me parece extraño que hayas regresado pues en la mañana te desp…— no alcanzó a terminar pues la castaña le tapó la boca mientras sonreía nerviosa a la par que el Chansey se alborotaba.

—¡N-no es nada, ya estoy aquí!— se había descuidado, recordó que aquella mañana sus planes eran otros; regresar a Kalos luego de despedirse en el hospital, pero nada había salido según lo planeado.

—¿Eh?— musitó el azabache, extrañado.

La chica soltó a la mujer rápidamente sin parar de disimular una nerviosa sonrisa.

—D-dime Serena, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?— le interrogó Joy más calmada.

—¡Ah!, casi lo olvido, es la persona que visitaba en el hospital, le dieron de alta esta mañana.

La enfermera le vió de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el joven le parecía familiar.

—Un gusto— le dijo el azabache —Soy Ash.

Entonces Joy, al escuchar su nombre, recordó dónde había visto antes al muchacho.

—Tú eres el chico que sale en las ligas de la TV junto a…— tampoco pudo terminar la frase, Serena le volvió a tapar la boca mientras sonreía nerviosa y el Chansey se alborotaba.

—¡S-si, el mismo!

—¿Eh?

La chica le soltó y la mujer suspiró extrañada.

—Escucha, Serena, como en la mañana me "pareció que te despedías"— tras decir lo último miró a la chica con cara de cómplice —Tu habitación está ocupada por otra persona, lo siento.

El rostro de decepción en la cara de ambos jóvenes se hizo muy notorio (Sobre todo en el de la chica), entonces tras un par de charlas más Joy les ofreció la última habitación que le quedaba disponible, justamente frente a la que alguna vez perteneció a Serena.

La castaña, tras despedirse y recibir las llaves, guió al chico pues conocía el camino. Subieron las escaleras, doblaron por un iluminado y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a dos puertas al final del mismo. La de la izquierda era su nueva habitación y frente a ésta se encontraba su antigua.

Abrieron la puerta y notaron dos cosas, la habitación, sin muros (Excepto el cerrado baño) era espeluznantemente grande, y la otra, es que había solo una cama.

—¿Eh, porqué esa cara?— preguntó Ash a la joven mientras observaba la graciosa mueca de sorpresa en su rostro —Ahora entiendo porqué costó tanto dinero, si me hubiese dicho desde un principio que era una habitación matrimonial habríamos buscado otra opción, pero de todas formas no me importa.

—¿N-no te importa…?— le interrogó ella asustada.

—Claro que no… hay un sofá, puedes dormir ahí— concluyó entre risas.

Muy gracioso, susurró Serena antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos jóvenes se turnaron para ocupar la ducha y, mientras la chica se aseaba Ash se encontraba recostado en el sofá, observando maravillado al Pokémon tipo fuego de la joven.

En otro lugar, muy cercano a ellos, la puerta de la ex habitación de Serena (que había sido tomada por otra persona) se abrió y de ella salió una chica con un short de color negro, una camisa sin mangas de color naranja y en su cabello castaño llevaba un pañuelo de color verde. Caminó de manera despreocupada por el pasillo mientras sujetaba un teléfono móvil en su oído.

—Sí… claro— decía —Sabes muy bien el porqué estoy aquí, me enteré de que Ash se fue del hospital… —hizo una leve pausa para suspirar —No tienes que recordármelo, el doctor no se encontraba en el hospital esta tarde y la poca información que obtuve fue que le habían visto irse con otra chica…

Descendió las escaleras lentamente sin separarse de su móvil, se acercó al mesón donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy junto a su Chansey y le entregó unas cuantas Pokeballs sin siquiera voltearse.

—¡Claro que no idiota!— exclamó molesta a quien sea que fuese la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono —No tengo ni la menor idea de quien pueda ser, de seguro será otro de sus amigos intentando convencerlo de…— se volteó al notar que la enfermera le miraba de manera seria —Hola enfermera, necesito que cure a mis Pokémon, gracias.

La chica le dio la espalda para seguir su charla mientras Joy pensaba en lo desagradable de su actitud, está bien, aquél era su trabajo y le pagaban por hacerlo, pero los modales son gratis para ambas partes. Entonces, de un momento a otro, recordó quien era esa mujer y una especie de nerviosismo le entró al cuerpo.

—¿En qué te has metido, Serena…?

Las horas pasaron en aquél centro Pokémon que, ahora cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, cesaba su actividad diaria para dar paso a la hora de dormir. El azabache se encontraba recostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza sin poder conciliar el sueño mientras la castaña, a un metro de él, estaba recostada sobre la gran cama con los ojos cerrados.

—Serena…— susurró él, mirando al techo —¿Estás despierta?

No escuchó respuesta alguna y suspiró en silencio.

—Sabes— continuó diciendo —Lamento todo esto… ya sabes, el no poder recordar nada… Aún así, eres una gran persona, siento como si hoy fuera la primera vez que me he divertido tanto en años…— hizo una leve pausa, y con su mano derecha tocó su pecho —El día de ayer, mientras me encontraba en el hospital, me preguntaba si una persona es capaz de olvidar sentimientos por culpa de la amnesia… aún no lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta… de que ya comienzo a recuperar el amor que debería sentir por ti…

El silencio en aquella oscura habitación reinaba mientras el chico no dejaba de mirar al techado cielo con tranquilidad. Por otro lado, la castaña abrazó a su Fokko sin abrir los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Sé que estás dormida, pero quiero que sepas que… te lo agradezco.

—Duérmete ya— se escuchó en la habitación.

Ash completamente rojo se sorprendió de escucharle hablar. Luego sonrió en silencio mientras pensaba que de todas formas se lo habría dicho estuviese despierta o no.

—Buenas noches— susurró él cerrando los ojos.

—Buenas noches…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes se preguntaban qué harían y luego de discutirlo un buen rato llegaron a la decisión de ir de visita a la zona Safari que se encontraba a las afueras de Calagua. La castaña le pidió que le esperase un momento para cambiarse ropa y arreglar su equipo, mientras, Ash decidió salir de la habitación para dar un pequeño paseo matutino y estirar el cuerpo. Se encaminó hacia el pasillo con dirección al primer piso del Centro Pokémon.

—Buenos días enfermera— le saludó, ella se encontraba entregándole unas pokeballs a un viajero que pasaba aquella mañana, tras escucharle le devolvió el saludo al joven con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo está Serena?— preguntó Joy continuando la conversación.

—Se estaba arreglando para salir, hoy iremos a la zona Safari, pero volveremos para quedarnos así que no le dé el cuarto a alguien más por favor— contestó el azabache sonriendo nervioso al igual que la mujer.

—¿Ash?— escuchó tras él, no era la voz de Serena, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—¿Eh?— musitó tras voltearse, observando a una joven castaña con un pañuelo en la cabeza frente a él.

—¡Ash!— exclamó su nombre para luego correr a abrazarlo —¿Porqué te fuiste del hospital sin avisar?

Al ver la escena la enfermera Joy junto a su alborotado Chansey decidieron retirarse a la sala de observación médica para "Revisar si todo estaba Ok".

—Disculpa… yo— intentó decir pero fue interrumpido.

—Me dijeron que te fuiste con una chica, ¿Quién es Serena?— le interrogó con cara de tristeza, había escuchado el nombre de la joven mientras se acercaba a él.

Ash guardó silencio unos instantes, confundido.

—¿Quién… eres tú?

—Soy May, tu novia, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— comentó molesta la joven —Todos los días preocupada por ti, pasando noches en vela junto a tu cama de hospital… ¿Para que me salgas con esta broma?

—No entiendo nada… podrías, ¿Podrías separarte un momento?— le dijo tratando de hacerla a un lado, nervioso.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, May le besó con fuerza durante un instante mientras él miraba confundido. La separó de sí y lo primero que vió fue a Serena observándoles, con la mirada destrozada.

—Yo… lo siento— susurró sin dejar de verles y luego se echó a correr desesperada.

—¡E-espera, Serena!— intentó detenerla, pero ya las puertas del centro se habían cerrado y ella se alejaba del lugar a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás. Ash se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— interrogó May en tono molesto.

—¿Qué… le sucede a mi mente?— se preguntó el joven entre dolorosos quejidos.

* * *

**Continúa - Parte 3 (Final):**  
**Cuando una mentira es mejor que una verdad**


	3. Final: Mentira verdadera

**Parte 3 (Final): Cuando una mentira es mejor que una verdad**

* * *

Mi rostro está húmedo, siento gotas deslizarse por mis mejillas… ¿Porqué estoy llorando?. Mi respiración está agitada, mis piernas cansadas… ¿Porqué estoy corriendo?. El asfalto está frío, huele a sangre, escucho gritos… ¿Dónde estoy?.

—¡Ash reacciona!— escuchó una voz femenina, y entonces recuperó la consciencia de golpe.

Se encontraba en el centro Pokémon, recostado en el suelo. A su lado, aquella chica junto a la enfermera Joy le observaban de manera preocupada. Con dificultad y un tanto atontado preguntó qué sucedía.

—Colapsaste— le respondió la enfermera —Me diste un susto de muerte…

Ash intentó recomponerse y tras casi perder el equilibrio logró ponerse en pie. Le dolía un tanto la cabeza, sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado con un objeto bastante contundente. Entonces a su mente se vino la imagen de cierta castaña que le observaba con una mirada destrozada y el cuerpo del joven volvió a exaltarse nuevamente.

—¡Serena…!— exclamó preocupado el nombre de la chica que había visto correr anteriormente —Enfermera, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

La mujer hizo una leve pausa, dudó en si responder a aquella pregunta pues la expresión que demostraba el rostro de May cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de esa chica le ponía de los nervios.

—No he tomado el tiempo, pero supongo que aproximadamente cinco minutos…

Aún estoy a tiempo, pensó el azabache. Se dio la vuelta con dirección a la salida pero alguien le agarró el brazo deteniéndolo. Era aquella chica del pañuelo.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?!— Interrogó molesta, sin soltarle —¡No entiendo nada, no puedes irte así como así!

—Escúchame, lo siento mucho— le cortó el joven con seriedad —pero tengo amnesia, y la única persona que conozco en este momento está corriendo por quien sabe dónde con una idea errónea en su cabeza, si hay algo que quieras decirme o explicarme puedes hacerlo más tarde.

—¡¿Quién es Serena?!— insistió nuevamente May, aún más molesta.

—Es mí…— pero entonces pasó por su mente el instante en que se encontró con la chica que le sujetaba y las palabras que le había dicho. "Soy May, tu novia", la cabeza volvió a dolerle con fuerza y antes de que perdiese el equilibrio la enfermera Joy le ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

La castaña frente a él buscó en su cartera un pequeño álbum de fotos y se lo entregó con molestia al chico.

Primera fotografía, un pequeño Pikachu sonriente sobre su hombro, alado de ambos una castaña con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, y no muy lejos un joven moreno de rasgos asiáticos y un pequeño niño con anteojos. Segunda foto, la misma chica del pañuelo alzando una copa, y a su lado estaba él, aplaudiendo. Tercera, ambos, May y él besándose.

Continuó pasando páginas con nerviosismo, mientras observaba las fotografías. ¿Serena… me ha mentido?, se preguntó mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

—¿Q-qué es esto?— preguntó jadeante, pues sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—Es la verdad, y nada más que eso, Ash Ketchum…—le contestó May. La enfermera se había retirado de la escena al notar que el chico ya podía mantenerse en pie pues sabía lo que vendría ahora y no quería estar presente cuando ocurriese.

El azabache ya no quería continuar observando, pero antes de devolverle aquél álbum a la joven alcanzó a ver una última fotografía. Tres jóvenes sonrientes, el primero era él, la segunda chica era May y el tercero era un joven de cabellos verdes.

—Drew…— susurró Ash casi por reflejo, impresionándose de aquello.

—¿Dijiste algo?— le interrogó su acompañante, pero no escuchó respuesta.

"Mi rostro está húmedo, siento gotas deslizarse por mis mejillas… Estoy llorando. Mi respiración está agitada, mis piernas cansadas… Estoy corriendo. El asfalto está frío, huele a sangre, escucho gritos… Me han atropellado"

—¡Reacciona… Ash!— exclamó May mientras lo zarandeaba asustada —¿P-porqué estás llorando?

El azabache bajó la mirada con frialdad, mientras de sus ojos un mar de frenéticas lágrimas se deslizaba hasta caer en su ropa.

—Ya basta, May— musitó con seriedad, apartando las manos de la chica que le sujetaba —Lo he recordado todo.

"Lo sabía, sabía que esto sucedería. Me encontraba preparada para esto y siempre, desde aquél momento mientras caminábamos de la mano supe que no me arrepentiría de nada. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de llorar?. Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas pueden por las calles de Calagua, la gente me está viendo… pero no me importa, no puedo detener este desesperado llanto. Han de sentir lástima, "Pobre chica" pensarán tras esas miradas preocupadas, pero no me importa, no puedo ser fuerte, debo huir."

Serena observaba en la lejanía las gigantescas letras del servicio de ferris en el puerto de Calagua. Intentó secar su rostro con un pañuelo, si bien ya se encontraba bastante más calmada y sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas su respiración estaba totalmente agitada todavía.

Dejó de correr al momento de ingresar en la recepción pero aún así caminó lo más rápido que pudo para comprar un boleto.

—Bienvenida al servicio de Ferris de Calagua, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— le preguntó una mujer de cabello oscuro, llevaba puesto un uniforme con los logos de la empresa de transporte y , un pequeño rostro de preocupación al notar el estado de la chica de cabello castaño parada frente a ella.

—Quiero un ticket para Kalos… No me importa el precio ni la clase, quiero el del Ferri que más pronto salga de Hoenn— le dijo Serena, con la mirada un tanto apagada.

—C-claro, el próximo Ferri sale en media hora…— le contestó la mujer para luego decirle el precio y recibir el pago —Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?

La castaña no contestó, cogió el Ticket sobre el mesón y se alejó del lugar con dirección a la sala de embarque ante la mirada preocupada de la mujer.

El ruido proveniente de las bocinas de los barcos y las decenas de voces salidas de las bocas de todas las personas que esperaban subir a bordo de sus respectivos transportes eran completamente ajenos a los oídos de la chica. Estaba sentada en una pequeña banca, con sus manos tapando al completo su rostro mientras esperaba en silencio su regreso a casa.

"Bueno, Serena… yo pensaba preguntarte qué "haremos" ahora"

"Oye… tranquila, no tiene nada de malo… después todo, ¿Somos novios, no?"

"¡Atrápame si puedes!"

"Me preguntaba si una persona es capaz de olvidar sentimientos por culpa de la amnesia… aún no lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta… de que ya comienzo a recuperar el amor que debería sentir por ti…"

—Me duele… pero no me arrepiento de nada…— susurró.

Por otro lado, el silencio dentro de aquél centro Pokémon era sofocante.

—Pues bien… si ya has recordado todo volvamos a casa— exclamó alegremente May, como si hubiese olvidado todo.

El azabache se secó las lágrimas, y con toda tranquilidad comenzó a hablar.

—Dime, May… ¿Porqué no fuiste a visitarme al hospital?— le interrogó con seriedad.

—C-claro que lo hice— contestó nerviosa la chica de inmediato.

—No me mientas.

—Lo siento… yo… estaba ocupada— no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpida por Ash.

—¿Ocupada con Drew?

La castaña se alteró ante su pregunta, y le abofeteó molesta.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!, ¡El ha sido nuestro amigo incondicional todo este tiempo!

—No mientas, lo sé todo— continuó el azabache serio, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el golpe de la chica —Insististe en que te acompañara a esta Ciudad para la gran final de la copa anual de Hoenn, te encontrabas ansiosa, pero con tu actitud de siempre supiste como apañártelas para vencer a tu oponente.

—¿Q-qué es lo que sabes…?

—Aquél día no me permitieron ingresar contigo a los sectores de participantes del concurso, de seguro pensaste que me fui al hotel, pero compré un boleto común y corriente y fui a darte ánimos de todas formas al repleto sector de público en general… Tras terminar el concurso, con tu victoria, claro, en lo único que pensé fue en ir a felicitarte, para luego regresar juntos a casa con la copa en nuestras manos…

El joven hizo una leve pausa, y suspiró con indiferencia.

—Pero me tardé en abrirme paso entre la multitud, aquél sitio estaba repleto de fans tuyos. Para cuándo salí y logré llegar adónde te encontrabas, te vi en los brazos de Drew… ni siquiera pensé mal de ambos en aquel momento, pues él era mi amigo y tú mi novia… claro, hasta que se besaron.

El rostro de May en aquél momento denotaba unas facciones de vergüenza increíbles.

—Podrás suponer que el Shock que sentí al ver a mi mejor amigo junto a mi novia no me permitió hacer nada más que correr, correr sin parar entre confusos llantos hacia quien sabe dónde. Mi juicio estaba nublado, así que para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a aquél automóvil frente a mí, dispuesto a darme un buen golpe… y así fue, antes de perder el conocimiento sentí el olor de mi sangre al deslizarse por mi cara, lo frío que era el asfalto en aquél momento y lo desesperante que eran los gritos de las personas que observaban la escena.

—Ash… yo…— intentó articular la joven, pero sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

—Cuando perdí la memoria y me enteré de que nadie me había ido a visitar al hospital me sentí horrible por dentro, intenté imaginar qué clase de persona había sido hasta ese momento como para entender el porqué ni siquiera mi propia madre se había preocupado por mí… y ahora lo sé, es porque tú y yo somos iguales.

La chica le observó tratando de no romper a llorar. Si en algún momento había demostrado una actitud de molestia o celos en aquél instante habían sido reemplazados por tristeza absoluta.

—Mírate May… y mírame a mí. ¿En qué nos hemos convertido?. Necesité perder la memoria para darme cuenta de todo lo que dejé ir con mi estúpida actitud… nos dejamos llevar por las victorias y los reconocimientos, olvidando lo realmente importante… los amigos y la familia, incluso a mis Pokémon… deben sentirse realmente solos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—Perdóname…— susurró la chica entre sollozos.

—No te guardo rencor… ni a Drew tampoco, es más… espero que sean felices— exclamó el azabache con seriedad.

—¡¿Q-qué quieres decir…?!— le preguntó la chica, rompiendo a llorar.

—Desde este momento me desligo de ti, y no solo eso, me desligo también de quién he sido hasta ahora… y es lo que espero que tú también hagas May, que vuelvas a ser la chica dulce, modesta y alegre que conocí en mi viaje por Hoenn, para que no sigas perdiendo a las personas que realmente te quieren.

El chico se volteó con dirección a la salida.

—¡E-espera!— le detuvo la castaña antes de dejarle ir —¿Adónde irás?

—Voy tras una mentira… que espero volver realidad— dicho esto, abandonó el centro Pokémon en busca de aquella chica de sombrero rosa.

May Balance se dejó caer arrodillada, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el aliento para intentar detenerlo. Y es que aquellas palabras le habían llegado tan profundas que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez mientras se decía así misma "Tiene razón, eres una completa idiota".

Ciudad Calagua no era una urbe muy grande que digamos, por ende el joven azabache descartó decenas de posibles lugares en los que la chica se pudiese encontrar. Tras recorrer bastantes sitios sin algún plan o idea clara, el sonoro bocinazo de un barco en la lejanía le sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces, pensó que si Serena tenía planeado regresar a Kalos, la única forma posible de hacerlo desde aquella portuaria ciudad era a través del servicio de Ferris.

Hizo detener un taxi lo más rápido que pudo, y subiendo agitadamente le pidió que le llevase lo más rápido posible al muelle de la ciudad. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba calle abajo el chico observaba a través de la ventana cómo se alejaba un barco con dirección a mar adentro, rogando que cierta castaña no se encontrase a bordo de él.

—Bienvenido al servicio de Ferris de Calagua— le saludaba una recepcionista de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa —¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Veo que… esta es la única boletería abierta— contestó él jadeante por el cansancio, debido a la carrera que había hecho desde dónde le había dejado el taxi hasta aquél lugar —Quisiera saber sí le ha vendido un Ticket de Ferri a una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un sombrero rosa…

La mujer guardó silencio un instante, pensativa. Entonces recordó a aquella joven de mirada pérdida que le había comprado un boleto no hace mucho.

—Una chica con esa descripción compró un boleto a Kalos no hace mu…— no alcanzó a terminar, pues el joven de cabellos azabaches se había echado a correr como un poseído con dirección a las rampas de embarque —¡E-espera!

Sí, no había duda, se trataba de Serena. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía alcanzarla a toda costa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al llegar al lugar notó como decenas de personas caminaban agitadas de un lado a otro, algunas abordando a sus respectivos transportes, otras charlando despreocupadamente y algunas sentadas en pequeñas bancas, quizá esperando a que sus respectivos barcos llegasen. En aquél momento fue cuando a través de aquella multitud, no muy lejos, observó se encontraba sentada una joven con un sombrero rosa.

—¡Serena!— gritó, e inmediatamente varias personas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observarle extrañadas. Se abrió paso a través de la gente, desesperado, clamando su nombre sin escuchar respuesta alguna. Logró llegar a su lado, jadeante por la presión del momento —Serena…

Entonces la chica le escuchó, y dejó de hacer lo que hacía para alzar su mirada y observarle.

—¿Eh?— musitó extrañada —Disculpa, ¿Me hablas a mí?

Era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos claros, extrañamente llevaba un sombrero muy similar al de la castaña, y la presión del momento más la desesperación por alcanzar a la antes mencionada no le dejó observar con detención.

—Lo… lo siento, me he equivocado… de persona— contestó él apenado, bajando la mirada con decepción.

—¡Hey!— escuchó tras de sí, y se volteó para observar a la mujer de la boletería a la que le había consultado anteriormente —Te fuiste de inmediato… El barco de aquella chica zarpó hace aproximadamente quince minutos…

Aquél fue un balde de agua fría para el azabache, quien solo pensaba una cosa: "He llegado demasiado tarde".

La distancia entre Kalos y Hoenn era significativamente larga, por ende aquél eterno y agobiante viaje le había tomado aproximadamente un día entero a Serena. Ahora, exhausta tras no poder conciliar el sueño en aquél trayecto marítimo caminaba con la mirada perdida a no mucha distancia de Pueblo Boceto, su hogar.

En sus manos tenía una fotografía, en ella estaba junto a Ash, ambos salían disfrazados y reían a cal y canto. Acarició la figura del joven suavemente con los dedos para luego rasgar el fino material en donde estaba impresa. De alguna forma u otra tenía que superarlo, pues esa era la última vez que le vería y no quería recordar aquél sentimiento de culpa por mentirle.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, tocó un par de veces hasta que esta se abrió. Su madre le saludó alegremente, pero la castaña solo atinó a observarla con tristeza. Entonces, como si hubiese reprimido un largo pesar la abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar.

—Mamá… soy una tonta— sollozaba —He hecho algo muy malo…

Su madre la abrazó y sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Tranquila querida, lo sé todo… pero no llores así, que incomodas a nuestro visitante.

La chica se separó de ella, con la mirada incrédula y los ojos aún húmedos.

—¿Visitas…?— preguntó con tristeza.

—Así es Serena, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado tirado en Hoenn…— escuchó tras su madre, quien se hizo a un lado dejando ver a aquella persona por la cual sufría en aquél momento.

—¿A-ash?— susurró con la mirada sorprendida —¿Qué haces… aquí?

—Verás, resulta que viajar en avión es mucho más rápido que andar en barco, seguí la recomendación de una persona que conocí en el servicio de Ferris y, luego de eso fui a parar al aeropuerto de Ciudad Férrica y menos de cuatro horas…— fue interrumpido.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta…— agregó la chica, bajando la mirada con tristeza. Su madre se retiró a la cocina para dejarles a solas sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

—Hey, somos novios…— contestó él, iba a añadir algo más pero la chica no le dejó continuar.

—¡No sigas!— exclamó ella entre llantos —Todo fue una vil mentira… tú me rechazaste luego de nuestro viaje por Kalos… regresaste a Hoenn en aquél entonces y tu novia es…

—Tranquila— esta vez le cortó él —Ya recuperé la memoria, no tienes nada que explicarme.

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. Si ya había recuperado su memoria, ¿Qué hacía ahí, frente a ella?, ¿Por qué le había seguido hasta su casa?.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte Serena— continuó con una leve sonrisa —Claro que unas más importantes que otras… y las importantes primero.

Ella guardó silencio, no quiso ni pudo articular palabra alguna.

—Sí, eres una mentirosa… decir que somos novios fue algo muy arriesgado, ¿No crees?— comentó con tranquilidad —Pero, a pesar de aquella mentira, tu corazón jamás quiso engañarme, y créeme, en este momento el mío tampoco quiere engañarte a ti.

Ash la abrazó con fuerza, y la castaña no pudo hacer más que corresponder su abrazo, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba y sin palabras que emitir.

—Sabes…— le susurró él al oído.

—¿Qué cosa…?— preguntó ella casi por reflejo, sin separarse.

—Una vez escuché que cuando repites la misma mentira una y otra vez, ésta termina volviéndose verdad…

Alinearon sus rostros un momento, y se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, para luego acercarse lentamente el uno al otro y juntar sus labios en un cálido beso durante unos instantes que para ambos fue una eternidad, como sí el tiempo se hubiese detenido para verles corresponder su amor con detención.

—Te amo, esa es la verdad Ash…

— Yo también y jamás volveré a dejarte ir. Esta es… nuestra mentira verdadera, Serena.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Comentarios del autor:**_

_**Sí, lo sé. Prometí un Fanfic Pearl, pues se lo debo a mi Shipping favorito, solo puedo alegar en mi defensa que el Amour crece cada día más conforme avanza la serie XY, y, como muchos, disfruto leer escritos de éste Shipping pues Serena es un personaje bastante carismático y no es difícil dedicarle mucho tiempo a la hora de escribir, pues su personalidad agrada y mucho.**_

_**He de aclarar que disfruté bastante escribiendo este pequeño drama romántico. La idea comenzó para un Oneshot, y tras 10 minutos moviendo los dedos de manera rápida sobre el teclado noté que la cantidad de páginas que había escrito eran demasiadas para uno, y eso que aún me faltaba mucho para terminar. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de hacerlo un Fanfic ligero, y, como si adivinase la cantidad de palabras, acciones, sentimientos, llantos y sonrisas le di tres capítulos de vida (A los que prefiero llamar partes la verdad.**_

_**No soy un escritor profesional, menos aún un gran escritor de Fanfics, pero siento que el trabajo que realicé al momento de escribir "Mentiras Verdaderas" fue grato y preciso, no perfecto, pero entendible y agradable.**_

_**Por otro lado, aclarar que no tengo nada contra la chica del pañuelo (Lo puedo demostrar con aquellos viejos Fanfics Pearl-Advance que escribí allá por el 2010) y si a algunos no les agradó su actitud, debo alegar en mi defensa que en esta historia los personajes han cambiado (Explicado) y han pasado por varias etapas de actitud.**_

_**Y por último, agradecer a quienes leen, resaltando a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario con su opinión respecto al escrito y qué me hacen querer continuar escribiendo, pues lo más gratificante de esto es saber que lo que te gusta hacer a ti, le agrada a las demás personas.**_

_**—Saludos!**_


End file.
